


Silent Intimacy

by JotunVali



Series: Old married Spones [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Meditation, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Old Dr McCoy tries new things to be more intimate with his husband. Intimate in a Vulcan way.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Old married Spones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Silent Intimacy

Leonard woke from a restless sleep. He wondered for a second if he shouldn’t go back to sleep. Then he decided to stay awake. For when he overslept after a shitty night, he’d wake up in a worst state. He tapped on the mattress in search of his husband’s body, in hope to find support to validate his decision. But Bones’ hand only found emptiness at the side of Spock. He blinked open his eyes. He saw 7 am on the clock. Spock probably was meditating in the lounge right now. What an hour to meditate indeed. Should the retired doctor go back to sleep after all? What if he got up and tried meditation?  
He grunted at his own, probably stupid decision, took up his chained glasses and cardigan and went to join his solemn companion. On his way, Bones realized he kept feeling surprise and a hint of unease each time he remembered Spock actually was his life partner, his  _ husband  _ now. Each time he called Spock that way. He smiled in amusement. He still couldn’t believe the sassy sniping Ambassador had asked for his hand years ago. For real and not in the thousand dreams of the romantic doctor. He smiled larger.

As expected, Spock was peacefully sitting on the floor of the lounge. First, Leonard was afraid he might disturb him in his trance, or whatever Vulcans called it, and took a slight step backwards. But he quickly came to his senses. Bones had learnt for a long time his presence never bothered, never  _ had  _ bothered his stubborn partner. Nonetheless, he stepped out of his slippers and tiptoed to the side of his husband, careful not to make any noise. Careful not to bump into the furniture too. He really was too old for this kind of stunts. He finally could sit down next to a highly focused Spock. Leonard inspected his face, his posture and tried to copy. 

Shit. How could that damn superbeing sit like that? If Bones managed to put his damn feet over his knees, these were going to dislocate! 

_ Alright, let’s just do it with one feet then. _

Which he did. But this time, he had one feet crushed under his other thigh. It would feel numb in a short time. Bones grumbled. What’s more, he just couldn’t get his back impeccably straight like Spock. The rascal did it like it was the easiest, most effortless thing to do. Every time Bones tried, his whole back trembled with stiffness and was about to crash down anytime. He gave up. He contented himself with crossing his legs, like normal people do, closed his eyes and didn’t pay much attention to the posture of his back. 

_ Much nicer like this.  _ He assessed.

The room, the whole house was silent. Save for Bones’ and Spock’s low, calm breathing. It was nice to share such a quiet and, in case you live with a Vulcan, intimate activity with Spock. Especially when Leonard had heard over and over again from Vulcans, Spock and his father Sarek included, that meditation was something that had to be exclusively done alone. If Spock hadn’t wanted of his husband’s presence, he’d have sensed it and notified the retired doctor, wouldn’t he? Well, Bones didn’t reject the prospect of having an umpteenth old couple bickering after all. That’s how they always had flirted. And if Spock didn’t mind his presence, it was all the better. Leonard would enjoy his companion’s presence, his warmth, his affection… just like in bed… 

_ Just like in bed... _

He didn’t realize he was dozing off.

Spock abruptly opened his eyes. Something mildly heavy had dropped on his shoulder. He intended to inspect it. The heavy object was none other than the skull of his life partner, leisurely snoozing on his shoulder. He lowly sighed then smiled in fondness. Leonard did look cute and endearing in such a position. He looked all the more endearing as that position and the fact Spock didn’t hear him implied he had come to meditate with him. Well at least to  _ try  _ to. The tainted, old-fashioned glasses and the oversized washed out cardigan Leonard wore made him look a thousand times more adorable. Ugh. All this time meditating, associating with the Kolinahru, even striving hard to get stripped of any kind of emotion and here the son of Sarek was: swooning over the cute face of his human husband.  
Earlier in his life, Spock would have deplored that sensation and pushed it down. Now… Now he married and lived with the most emotional, most illogical person of the universe. And didn’t regret it at all. Living a marital life with Leonard McCoy was worth all of the meditations of the world. In the end, Spock shared a lot of common traits with his father, more than he thought. With the slight difference Spock wasn’t going to deny his affection for his human or twist his emotional feelings into logical ones. Not anymore at least.

Now his focus had been broken, he no longer could hold his meditation. At least it seemed like a good excuse to carry in his arms the sleepy -and so feather light- doctor who looked like having a good dream in the light of his beautiful, content smile and to put Leonard back to bed. 

> Don’t go around with false friends,
> 
> with evil do not resort.
> 
> Spend your time with noble friends,
> 
> and worthy ones consort.
> 
> **Dhammapada, 7-28.**


End file.
